The goal of a comprehensive, integrated set of computerized information system functions for hospitals is not easily achievable for most hospitals today. This is because there is a basic mismatch between the information system needs of hospitals and the computer system models available today for meeting those needs. One of the models available utilizes a distributed systems approach. This model has as its main drawback the difficulty of integrating incompatible hardware/software modules. In this project a simple networking technology will be developed aimed at solving this major problem of distributed hospital systems. The new technology will be demonstrated in a production environment at the University of California, San Francisco, Hospitals and Clinics by networking four modules using the new technology.